Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve devices that provide location-based search results to a user in transit in a vehicle. For example, a driver of an automobile may request information about locations that provide fuel, food, lodging, rest breaks, and vehicle maintenance. A device may compare the current location of the user with nearby locations to identify locations that may fulfill the location query. The identified locations may be sorted and/or filtered, e.g., by location type, the user's preferences, or other factors such as cost or popularity. The identified locations may be presented to the user as a set of query results, optionally including such information as distance, popularity rating, a link to a website with more information about the location (e.g., hours of operation and/or a restaurant menu), and/or an option to contact the location. A device may also enable the user to select a query result, and may adjust a route of the vehicle to include the selected location (e.g., an autonomously controlled vehicle may transition to a new route to visit the selected location, or a navigation device may adjust a map and a set of directions presented to the driver to include the selected location). In this manner, such devices may enable the user to perform location-based searches in the context of current transit in a vehicle.
In some cases, the user may specify details of the user's future plans in order to refine the location query. As a first such example, the user may specify a route between the current location of the vehicle and a destination, and may request a list of query results for locations that are near the route, along with information as to the added time of visiting the respective locations. As a second such example, the user may specify a target location farther along the route, e.g., a city where the user intends or prefers to stop, and may request a list of locations in the vicinity of the specified target location. In this manner, the user may refine the location query according to the user's plans for further transit in the vehicle.